


let me be the fire in your head

by CarbonFootprint



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Shameless Leo doting on Takumi, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonFootprint/pseuds/CarbonFootprint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi falls ill and Leo cares for him, eventually healing what he didn't know was so broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me be the fire in your head

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my trash need for sick fics and my trash headcanons about sick Takumi and doting Leo and the idea that Mikoto used to take care of Takumi when he was ill ;A;

Since the war ended and the relationship between Nohr and Hoshido strengthened, it wasn't odd for the royals to visit the other kingdom on a regular basis. Typically, Ryoma and Xander stayed in their respective kingdoms, too busy running their lands to visit frivolously, but promised they would make time for at least a few times during the year. Leo and Elise visited Hoshido more than their older brother. Elise was adamant about seeing Sakura frequently, and Leo claimed he tagged along to keep an eye on her and voice Xander's thoughts of diplomacy with Ryoma, but his siblings all knew the unspoken truth between him and Hoshido's youngest Prince.

Leo hated the term courting when it was used in regards to his own relationships, but he supposed it was only fitting. He and Takumi had been close since the war, and that closeness had evolved in the multiple visits to each other's kingdoms highlighted by long nights spent playing chess and shoji, getting nearly lost in their kingdom's libraries, and eventually, after feelings had been vocalized, spending hours laying besides each other in bed. They liked simply holding each other, hands clasped together. So maybe they were courting each other, and maybe the notion of that slightly terrified Leo, but when he thought of the future, he couldn't see a future where Takumi wasn't in it. He'd leave the prospect of marriage for a later time. They were both content in enjoying each other's company for the foreseeable future.

"We're here!" Elise shouted as their carriage pulled up to the Hoshidan's castle and Effie opened the door. Elise excitedly ran out to embrace Sakura in an excited hug. Leo followed her more slowly before he stopped short. Sakura and Ryoma were there- Ryoma always made a point to at least greet them and bid them farewell- but Takumi was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm so happy to see you, Sakura!" Elise was saying excitedly, "But where's Takumi?" She pouted, "He's always here waiting to see big brother!" Leo forced himself to ignore the notion Elise made, turning his gaze to Ryoma for answers.

"Unfortunately, Takumi has fallen ill," Ryoma said, crossing his arms over his chest, a troubled look on his face, "He gets sick a lot in the winter months. I suppose the drafts in our rooms don't help much, but he's been strictly confined to bed rest until a time in which he is well again," he explained, "I am sure he would not protest to having you with him even if he is sick, Leo. Rather," Ryoma suddenly laughed lightly, "Takumi is quite quiescent when he is ill." Leo quirked a brow at Ryoma's utterance, doubtful of Takumi being anything but grouchier than usual when he was sick, but he followed Ryoma to Takumi's chambers nonetheless.

Ryoma left him outside the door to Takumi's chambers, giving him a smile before he walked away. Takumi's room was dimly lit, dark aside from the softly glowing lanterns hung in the corners of the room. Leo quietly closed the door behind him, walking up to the bed. Takumi was curled up in his bed, nearly hidden with the blankets surrounding him. His hair was splayed over his pillows, slightly tangled with sleep, a sight that was not common for the other prince. Takumi was always so diligent about keeping his hair combed and neat.

"Takumi?" Leo called softly, brushing the bed lightly with his fingertips to let the other prince know of his presence, "Are you awake?"

"Leo?" Takumi's voice called out, quiet and tired in the dark of the room. The blankets moved and Takumi blinked up at him, his eyes hazy with fever and cheeks flushed on his pale face. He looked terrible, skin slick with sweat and his entire body quivering lightly with the chills of his fever, "You're here?" He murmured it like a question, as if he wanted to make sure his fever wasn't making him delirious enough to see Leo there.

"I'm here," Leo said softly, sitting on the edge of bed, "We just arrived and I heard you were ill," he frowned, reaching to cup Takumi's burning cheek, "Gods, you're burning up," he breathed mostly to himself. Takumi leaned into his palm with such earnest, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Mm... Your hand feels nice," Takumi mumbled out and Leo could hear how his breathing was hurried and weak in his chest. He'd never seen Takumi sick and it scared him to an extent, "'m sorry," Takumi said slowly, his eyes opening again to blearily look up at Leo, "I'll get better soon, promise..."

"You need to rest," he said decidedly, pulling the blankets closer around Takumi's shivering form, "Don't push yourself. I'll still be here when you're well, alright?"

"Okay," Takumi slurred out, his voice filled with exhaustion, "Can I have another blanket? And... Can you stay with me?" His voice was small and shy, begging for something so simple. It was endearing, but worrying because Leo had never seen Takumi so unlike himself, even after they had gotten to known each other and had opened up to him. Takumi was a sensitive person when they were alone, but he was never this meek.

"Of course you can, and of course I'll stay with you," Leo smiled, and his words brought a smile to Takumi's pale lips. He crossed the room and fetched another thick blanket for Takumi, arranging it around his body to hopefully try and relieve the trembling. He lay atop the bed then, reclining against the pillows. Takumi shifted closer to him, moving to lay his head on Leo's chest. Leo smiled softly and pulled the blankets closer around Takumi's shoulders, wrapping his arms around the ailing boy. He could feel Takumi trembling against him, his breaths coming out shorter than normal and the heat his body was radiating bled into his side.

Eventually, Takumi fell asleep, but Leo stayed at his side, holding him close. He stroked Takumi's back, gently worked tangles from his long hair, and soothed him whenever his brows furrowed in discomfort. Leo had first-hand experience with Takumi's nightmares and whenever he saw the other boy haunted by his own dreams it made his heart ache. The war was over and there was nothing to fear any longer, but Takumi's fears were still so real to cause him such pain in his sleep.

Leo didn't know how long he sat with Takumi sleeping soundly on his chest. He had picked up a book on Takumi's side table and started reading after a little while, and when he looked up at a knock on the door, he noticed it was nearly dark outside.

"Come in," he called, and the door slid open, Ryoma standing in the doorway. A few months earlier, Leo would have immediately tried to move away from Takumi, to make it look like he wasn't holding the other prince so dearly, but Takumi was sick and finally sleeping soundly, and he was fairly certain their siblings had caught on by now.

"How is he?" Ryoma asked, and if he was put off by the display in the bed, his face didn't show it. Rather it seemed to Leo that his eyes grew a little warmer at the sight, but it could have just been a trick of the light.

"He's too warm," Leo sighed, grazing his fingers down one of Takumi's burning cheeks, "Is it always like this when he gets sick?"

"Mm," Ryoma hummed in agreement, "Unfortunately, yes. Our mother used to take care of him before though. It still feels strange that she's not here... I'm sure he enjoys having you here too however," he smiled lightly.

"I could never replace your mother," Leo whispered, a pang of sadness going through him at the thought of Takumi being all alone while he was ill, missing the feeling of his mother taking care of him. He hated the fact that Nohr had taken Mikoto away from the kingdom of Hoshido and from the children she loved.

"I apologize for the insinuation," Ryoma said quietly, "I know Takumi appreciates you being here for him. I appreciate it as well. I'm glad he has someone whom he fits so well with. You truly do compliment each other." He was quiet for a long moment before he spoke again, "We were just gathering to have dinner. Would you care to join us?"

"I suppose," Leo said slowly, his gaze focused on Takumi's sleeping form, "I'd hate to leave him alone."

"You won't be gone long," Ryoma urged, "And after I'll have to maids bring Takumi something if he feels up to eating." Leo gave him a nod, carefully moving so he wouldn't wake the prince sleeping on his chest. He managed to slip out from under Takumi, putting a pillow under his head before he pulled the blankets snug around him. Takumi whimpered softly in his sleep, his lower lip quivering for a moment before he stilled again. Unable to help himself, Leo reached out stroking the other prince's cheek, murmuring quietly to him that everything was alright before he straightened up and turned towards Ryoma in the doorway. Ryoma was regarding him with a strange expression, a mixture between gratitude and fondness.

"I truly appreciate you being here for Takumi," Ryoma said as they walked towards the dining hall, "Not just now when he's ill, but all the time."

"It's for my benefit too," Leo responded quietly, not meeting Ryoma's eye out of his own bashfulness.

Dinner was a quiet affair aside from Elise's constant chattering to Sakura. Leo had become more than accustomed to using chopsticks, but it was still strange to not have Takumi at his side teasing him if ever his fingers fumbled while holding the utensils.

"Big brother?" Elise piped up, taking his attention away from his food, "Is Takumi okay? Can we play together soon?"

"Takumi is very sick right now, Elise," Leo sighed, "Perhaps when he's feeling better you can play." Elise smiled widely at that, and Leo hoped he didn't just accidentally sell Takumi's soul to his little sister.

Dinner was finished quickly and Leo bid everyone good night before he headed back to Takumi's room. The other prince was just where he'd left him, curled up in the blankets in a generally miserable fashion. A tray of food had been set out for him, and Leo knew he should try and get Takumi to eat.

"Takumi," he urged quietly, sitting on the bed once again. He knew Takumi should eat to get his strength up. Even if all he had was a few spoonfuls of soup, that was better than nothing. Takumi awoke slowly, clearly too exhausted and disoriented from his fever to awake more quickly.

"Leo?" He whispered, "What is it?"

"I just thought you might like some food," Leo murmured, stroking Takumi's sweaty bangs from where they stuck to his heated forehead, "They brought miso soup," he urged, knowing the notion of Takumi favorite food could often entice him.

"Mm... Okay," Takumi nodded, his voice small and not at all strung with his usual enthusiasm for the dish. He tried to pushed himself up in bed, his arms trembling before he all but collapsed back into the mattress, his breathing heavy in his chest before he coughed several times.

"Don't push yourself!" Leo gasped, reaching to slip his arms around Takumi's back, gently helping him into a sitting position, "Takumi, please, let me take care of you, alright?"

"O-okay," Takumi relented, blinking slowly up at Leo, his eyes swimming with the effects of his illness and some kind of sorrow, "Thank you," he whispered, leaning his head into Leo's chest.

"You don't have to thank me," Leo said quietly, pulling the tray of food closer to the two of them, "I will always take care of you."

"Really?" Takumi whispered as if the notion was so hard to believe in his fever-addled mind.

"Yes of course," Leo smiled, "Come on, just eat a bit and then you can go back to sleep."

"Okay," Takumi murmured, his half-lidded eyes focused on the soup. When he failed to make a move, Leo picked up the spoon, dunking it in the bowl of soup and raising it to Takumi's lips.

"I'm only doing this because you're sick, you know," Leo huffed teasingly, smiling as Takumi sipped the soup from the spoon, "Don't expect that I will dote on you so openly when you're well again."

"Okay," Takumi said quietly, and Leo suddenly wondered if he had teased too much when Takumi's voice trembled on the word, "I-I'm really sorry, Leo," he whispered, "I know you didn't intend to come visit and have to do this. I'm sor-"

"Hey, don't apologize," Leo shushed quickly, setting the spoon down so he could stroke the start of tears from the corners of Takumi's eyes, "I love taking care of you, and I love you," he said, "You could never be a burden to me. Just here, have some more soup."

Takumi sniffled a bit, leaning more into Leo, his mouth opening to accept more of the soup. He hummed almost happily at the hot broth, his pale lips parting each time Leo raised the spoon to his mouth.

"No more," Takumi finally mumbled tiredly when the soup was nearly gone, "I'm full, Leo."

"Alright, fair enough," Leo relented, moving the tray away, "You need rest."

"You'll stay," Takumi said quietly, "Right?" Leo smiled, huffing out a quiet laugh before he nodded. He could scarcely believe how Takumi was when he was ill, but in a way it was completely adorable despite the fact that he boy he loved wasn't feeling well.

He helped Takumi lay down again, arranging the blankets around him snugly. He lay atop the blankets at Takumi's side, the heat of the boy next to him enough to warm him in the room. He wrapped an arm around Takumi, tugging him close. Takumi instinctively curled close to him, letting out a shaky breath against his neck.

Takumi was asleep in minutes, a testament to his exhaustion caused by his fever. Eventually, Leo felt himself drifting off as well.

He didn't know how long he was asleep but he woke suddenly the sharp sound of Takumi's sobs in his ear. He sat up in the darkness, his eyes adjusting sluggishly from his sleep. Takumi's eyes were still tightly closed, his skin soaked with sweat as he whimpered, shaking in his sleep.

"Takumi, you're dreaming," Leo said gently, hoping the other prince heard him, "Takumi..."

"Mm... M-mother," Takumi sobbed in his sleep, "N-no- don't- don't leave... I need..."

Leo froze at his utterances. Takumi was dreaming of his mother, of her death. She had been ripped away from him so violently, and Ryoma had told him that Mikoto was the one who used to take care of Takumi when he was ill. It was the fault of Nohr, of his own father, that Takumi was in this turmoil, and he knew he had to fix it.

"Takumi," he whispered again, gathering the trembling boy into his arms, holding him close against his chest, "Takumi, wake up... It's but a dream. It's just a bad dream," he said softly, stroking his fingers through Takumi's hair as the other boy unconsciously clung to him, whimpers still falling fast from his lips, "Takumi, listen to me. It's Leo. I'm not going to let you go. I won't allow you to be hurt. I'm here. I will not leave you."

He felt Takumi freeze against him as he woke up, his hurried breaths hot and wet against his neck. Eventually, Takumi sagged in his arms, leaning into him and pressing his wet face to his neck.

"L-Leo..." The broken sound of his name hurt his heart, and Leo couldn't do anything but soothe Takumi as he sobbed, his tears hot and quick against his own skin, "I miss her." His utterance was quick and broken, quiet in the roar of the silence around them.

"I know you do," Leo said softly.

"She's not coming back..."

"She's not."

"I'm _alone_." Takumi's voice broke on the words, his entire body shaking as he tried to gulp down air between his sobs. Clearly he had been struggling with this pain for a while and it was finally culminating in the display in front of Leo.

"You're not," Leo responded fiercely, "You are not alone, Takumi. I know you may feel like it sometimes, left out and in the background. I understand. You are not alone because I am not alone. I have you so therefore you have me, alright?"

"I have you," Takumi repeated slowly. His fingers curled tighter in Leo's tunic as he raised his head, his amber eyes swimming with tears as he blinked up at Leo. Leo just smiled and he reached up to wipe the tears from Takumi's overly warm cheeks. There were no more words after that. Leo slowly laid them both down into the bed again, rearranged the blankets over their bodies, and rewrapped Takumi in his arms.

Neither of them woke the rest of the night.

* * *

 

It took another few days for Takumi's fever to finally break. He was still tired and weakened from being sick, but his eyes were brighter, conscious instead of hazy, and he was easily demanding things of the maids while still cooped up in bed.

"I am relieved that you're well again," Leo commented as they walked hand-in-hand through the cherry orchards several days later. The tree branches were bare and covered with a light coat of frost despite the bright winter sun, "But you'll tell me if you aren't feeling okay, won't you?"

"I'm okay now," Takumi responded quietly, his eyes on his feet as his boots crunch lightly on the frosted grass, "I'm going to be okay."

It was a loaded statement, and when Takumi looked up again, his eyes meeting Leo's, there was light reflected in the amber, a smile on his lips that reached his eyes.

The winter would bring new beginnings, and Leo was fine with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for indulging my garbage leokumi headcanons ;;;u;;;
> 
> Any comments/kudos will be thanked with a ten page essay (in theory)


End file.
